Astoreth Does Thedas
by N7whore
Summary: I was inspired by Natmonkey (Awesome Author) by her multiple series' including Astoreth does Ferelden which is a smutty version of Dragon age Origins Story following Astoreth Amell. I asked permission to use her character and to use her in any way so i retconned her. Into what she is by how far i am in AdF where she is slutty but classy.
1. Frosting on the Cake

**I was inspired by Natmonkey (Awesome Author) by her multiple series' including Astoreth does Ferelden which is a smutty version of Dragon age Origins Story following Astoreth Amell. I asked permission to use her character and to use her in any way so i retconned her. Into what she is by how far i am in AdF where she is slutty but classy. I had to look up some oral six details since i don't pay much attention when i give it. THIS IS SMUT **

** THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DRAGON AGE INQUSITION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

I feel like i'm going to explode! Here i am freezing my ass off at this Temple of Sacred Ashes. I could've been home at the circle in Ostwick but some douche had to start a rebellion and now templars want to kill us all. We are at what hopefully is going to be a peace treaty between Templars and us mages held by Divine Justina herself. Odd you think the First Enchanter would be here, I don't see anyone who would look like a 'Lord Seeker Lucius' Either It seems even Justinia disappeared to. This has trap written over it. Let me tell you about myself My name is Astoreth Trevelyan i was born in 9:20 Dragon to the noble house of Ostwick but when i was young i grew up in Orlais to learn diplomacy, The Game, Bardsmanship, Swordsmanship, and to be schooled. I was schooled in Orlais until 9:34 Dragon where i was discovered to have magical abilities and i was sent back to Ostwick where my family put me in the Circle. When i was there i was a prodigy and a troublemaker. I was very skilled at elemental magic i could make arcing lightning, Fire Walls, and even Blizzards. I also got a lot of attention from men at the Circle, Mages and Templars a like even had a threesome in the Library before. I quickly became the youngest enchanter at the age of 18 in 9:38 Dragon. It was short lived a year later some dick caused this rebellion and bent us over and fucked us. I'm here with my two close friends from the circle Reya and Evelyn. We are in an Isolated room said to hold Andraste's Ashes waiting for the Divine to get here.

"Astoreth you have been quiet" Reya said as she poked at my cleavage

"I have to pee"

"Go find somewhere then" Evelyn said with smirk on her face

I walk off through a big hallway to the outside which is crowded. Are you serious? I quickly walk to what seems to be another part of the temple with no one there i quickly pull down my trousers and squat. Then my memory goes blank thats all i could remember once i wake up in this Dark Cell. Once i come to my senses my left hand starts to glow and i feel excruciating pain. I tear up in pain. Two women walk into the room One a pretty tan skinned woman with scars on her face that seems to make her more beautiful. The other a fair skinned woman with red hair nearly concealed by her hood. They tell me that everyone at the conclave is dead. Tears start falling from my face my cheeks are rosy red.

"Everyone? That's not possible!"

"You are the sole survivor and explain this!" She grabs my hand furiously and flails it.

"You were at the conclave do you remember what happened?" Said the Redhaired one

"Leliana go to the forward camp im taking her to the rift" Leliana nods and leaves

The cell. She grabbed the restraints holding my wrist to the pillars and unlocked me but wrapped my hands behind me i am escorted outside to see a giant hole in the sky. It looks fascinating i could feel the magic touching my skin it's either that or the glowing hand. I agreed to try to help close the breach and i met Varric and Solas a handsome elf i might add. We reached the forward camp and this douchey chancellor wanted to take me to Val Royeaux where i happily flexed my knowledge about him having no authority since he isn't the Divine and Seekers have more power over Chancellors. I decided to Charge through the path instead of taking the way up the mountain through the caverns. I miss the Chateaus of Orlais right now Ferelden is freezing cold. We finally arrived at the breach solas said something about opening then closing it but i was too distracted by his face to listen. I did what he said first we saw my memory barely. Then a giant fucking pride demon came out. I read in a book that Pride is strongest of them all since they take our traits. It seems to come from me specifically Its Smart and it tries to outwit me. Im surprised it isn't trying to seduce me. That was a hard fight but i can finally seal the breach. I wake up it a house i see an Elf standing in front of me startled she quickly bows and explains that im basically a new Andraste (could come in handy to any faithful man). So i go to Chantry it seems left hand won't hurt anymore so thats good. Leliana tells me to seek out a Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands so we go there. Here i am fighting Templars again and sadly fellow mages. Just my luck all these strong well built Templars who rather would swing their Swords at me instead of their talk to her she tells us to go to Val Royeaux but first we want to make sure to help out here. Cassandra suggested talking to a corporal Vale nearby. I converse with him and start to flirt. Before long i sent the others out to help the people Solas is helping a recruit find caches from apostates, Varric is hunting Rams for food, and Cassandra went out to find a cave with red lyrium (should make Varric happy).

Vale and I go into his tent, He pulls me by waist and grips my ass through my thin robes.

"It's so fat!"

I'm a Marcher with an Orlesian accent and a Rivain's Body and im proud.

"Oh you like it do you?" I whisper in his ear

He gives it a hard smack i whimper out. I rip his chestpiece off. I reach into his trousers his member hard and hot from my touch. i spin my thumb around the tip. he moans in pleasure. I get on my knees and pull down his trousers. His cock throbs and slaps me in the face. I lick the tip and pull my head back.

"prepare to be drained Corporal. You're not going to be able to stand up after I suck your cock, your knees will be so weak!"

My hands kneaded his thighs; my fingers were inches from his balls. He let out a gasp when my nails brushed up against his balls. Once I was in a good position, I reached up into his lap and started to jack him off

"Oh Maker"- He Yelled

I brushed my long red hair against his bare thighs. Men go crazy when I do this; I caressed his thighs with my hair for a few minutes, making sure to get my long silky hair all over his balls and erection as well.

I let my robes loose exposing my naked body.

He looks at my breasts

"Go ahead Corporal"

He grabs my breasts they are are extremely sensitive to the touch.

I roughly spread his legs far apart. The wider the guy's legs are spread, the easier it is for me to access the cock and balls. I spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls as I did let out a loud moan when I put one of his balls into my mouth. I swished it around inside my mouth, then I switched to the other one; I was also stroking his thighs with my hands. He started breathing hard when I managed to put both his balls into my mouth at once. I tenderly licked his balls while warming them up with my hot mouth. I used my tongue to move them all around; my lips were completely enveloping his entire sack, up to the root of his cock. My hands began to stroke his cock.

"Herald"

I love pleasing men it makes me so wet. He slowly works his way to a stool in his tent. I removed his balls from my mouth and licked his shaft with the tip of my tongue. I drenched his lap with my saliva. Starting at the root, I worked my way up to the sensitive underside of his cock, right under the head. I gave that area some licks, and then teased him a bit with some long slow licks up and down the shaft. When I knew he really needed some more direct stimulation, I finally put my lips around the whole head of his cock and started to gently suck him off. Fondling his balls with my hand, I slowly lowered my mouth over his entire organ, getting it deep inside my mouth.

I slowly bobbed my head up and down on his lap, getting my hands under him and squeezing his butt. I could hear his breathing getting began to buck his hips up and down; I stroked the root of his cock with my hands and swallowed his shaft again. Swirling my tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his cock, I drove him mad with desire. He was sweating; I could feel it on his thighs, brushing against my face. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as I became more firm with my sucking. I drooled and slobbered all over his lap, trying to make the sucking as wet and messy as possible. i pull my head back from him

"Corporal you are so big"

Instead of answering he pulls my head down and chokes me with his cock.

"Mmm...Oh...Mmppphh...UM!" I moaned.

It was hard to really say anything verbal with my mouth filled up. I swished his cock inside my cheeks, getting it as deep into my throat as possible while breathing through my nose. I was buried into his lap; his cock completely inside my mouth, his thighs pressed up against my cheeks, my nose in his lap. My eyelashes brushed up against his pubic 's groans are getting louder and his breathing more desperate. I firmly grabbed his dick with strong suction from my mouth as I fondled his heavy balls. His balls began to draw closer to his thighs, a sign that his orgasm was imminent. I intended to milk him dry; I sucked and licked him lovingly, while stroking his balls. I looked up; his eyes were tightly shut. I reached his hands and placed them on my tits, letting him have something soft and pleasant to hold onto while he came.I just sucked him faster and made moaning noises as I prepared to finish him off. My pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down his organ; I made loud slurping and sucking sounds with my mouth. His cock was rock hard and throbbing; I could feel it shaking. I visualized the hot white come loaded up in his balls getting ready to squirt hard.

"OH! Fuck! OHHHHH!"- Vale Screamed

the contractions began, and his erection flexed. I focused the muscles of my mouth and tongue intently on the head of his dick while tightening my grip around his balls. I felt the pre-cum that I had been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. I pull my head off of his crotch and jerked him with a tight clench on his cock he exploded all over my face. I clean off his dick with my mouth, then dress and go outside to see my companions shocked.

"By the maker" said Cassandra

"Andraste's dimpled ass cheeks" Said Varric

"Look in a looking glass" Said Solas

I make a large shard of ice to look at my reflection. I forgot to clean my face. Well this is going well first they think i'm a genocidal maniac, then a Prophet, now they think i'm a slut.


	2. Orlesian Ethics

**AN: Sorry for delay I have been having writer's block for a while now.**

We returned to Haven and saw it was a shitstorm. The hot and irresistible Commander Cullen was the only person stopping an uprising against us. He calmed the crowds and touched my shoulder. My heartbeat sped up fast, everything felt hot especially his touch. His dreamy eyes and handsome face alongside his tenacity was enough to make me squirm.

"We're counting on you in Val Royeaux Herald, Don't fail us."

"I will do my best" I reassure with him with a smile.

"That's all I can ask for you Herald"

"Cullen, you can call me Astoreth. It's my name after all." I grabbed his chin to say."

He blushed as did I. I'm going to run out of clean underwear at this rate.

He sooned followed after us into the War Room. I hope he liked what he saw back there. His eyes can't stay off my hips during War Council meetings. We prepared for Val Royeax it was going to be a lengthy trip for the 4 of us so I got to know everyone better. Cassandra told me about her past. She told me how she hated mages but she ended dating one during her time as the Divine's right hand. Regalyan was his name she said that he died at the conclave and my heart ached from guilt. I never wanted any of this. I was happy with the circle! I knew the dangers magic had. I knew the templars were doing what was right but some bastard in Kirkwall ruined it for us all. Cassandra lost the man she loved because of this war! I lost my best friend because of this war! I swear I will end this war no matter what it takes. The Innocents blood shall no longer spill while I the Herald of Andraste her chosen lives! Next night at camp I spoke to Varric. We talked about the fallen and his time in Kirkwall. He told me about this Anders apostate Grey Warden. Anders was romantically involved with the Champion of Kirkwall a powerful apostate mage who saved Kirkwall from the Qunari. The more he tells me about her is so inspiring. She fought against blood magic and tried to prevent this war from happening. No wonder Cassandra thought she could end the war. If only she didn't go missing like the Queen of Ferelden. The next night I talked to Solas and he was very fascinating. His knowledge on the magic and the fade is outstanding! I tried to flirt with him. I gave him the "Tis cold alone in my tent" line it didn't work to tell. I think he only likes Elves. A shame maybe in another life. We were close to Val Royeaux, on the way I thought about everything I learned. I want to change this world for the better. So we approach the courtyard and there's an assembly. The Chantry just called me a heretic ouch.

"I am not Heretic! Andraste herself sent me to stop the breach. I just want to help save Thedas!"

Before we can guess the Templars came and punched the Chantry's speaker. Poor woman only was doing what she thought was right.

"Are you mad Lord Seeker! There's a breach in the sky that will destroy us unless we all work together to seal it!"

"Silence woman before I silence you!" He threatened me but I held back knowing that fighting here would put the Inqusition in a bad spot. What a dick abandoning the Chantry. Atleast one of his knights didn't think he was doing right. Shame he's with them he's pretty cute. Once I'm doing imagining that Templar without armor I receive a note by arrow telling me to find handkerchiefs. I find them all and they tell me to go to an alley tonight. I also got interrupted by a courier telling me i was invited to a Madame Du Fer's estate this evening. Odd Madame De Fer is Orlesian for Lady of Iron, wonder if she's like the legendary Orlesian hero Aveline a warrior clad in Iron Armor.

Wait what the actual fuck. Fiona the leader of the rebel mages just spoke to us. She wants to talk again at Redcliffe. She has a lot of explaining to do and I will get answers. Seems all former Grey Wardens are trouble. So off to this alley I guess.

We arrive at the alley and are attacked by some form of Orlesian nobility until this strange Elven girl shoots him with her bow. We conversed if you can call it that and she told me more guards were coming, this time they weren't wearing pants. This battle was odd to say the least. Dicks flew into the air, exploded, and got hard. One of them tried to charge me but I grabbed his Cock. It hardened at my touch but then I incinerated it. That was the most interesting recruiment ever.

I walked into Madame Du Fer's Estate and I was amazed. It almost reminded me of home, I wonder if the White Spire is like this. Two people beckon me over to them.

"You are the Herald of Andraste are you not?" The man in the couple Inquires,

"Oh the Herald! Is everything they said about you true?" The woman next to him asked excitingly.

"Everything you heard, It's all true." I said with an arrogant smirk as any Orlesian would've done.

"If so follow us!" He said cheerfully

I hate to disappoint fans so I followed them. They went to a garden where all sorts of debauchery went on. I looked from left to right Naked women on top of eachother. Men ploughing men rawr. The couple from earlier stripped me of my clothes quickly.

"We heard you were a good slut and you confirmed it" she said

Maker what have I done

The Woman got out a box and pulled some dick shaped thing out of it.

"This is called a strap on it's a belt with a fake cock see. the Inner part of it stimulates my parts while I can fuck yours." she said eagerly with a huge grin.

I must say I really wanted to stay I was intrigued by that thing she pulled out. She tells me to get in Tavern girl position, so I got on all 4's. She came up behind me shoved that thing inside of me. What I didn't expect was her plus one shoving his dick inside of her. Each Thrust he made caused her to thrust harder. She grabbed onto my breasts and squeezed while doing this. She leaned over and whispered things into my ear. Everything she said turned me on more, I could feel it coming if she kept going. She begins to go as fast and hard as she can. A vicious wave of ecstasy and pleasure overtook my body. I fell forward losing feeling in my arms and landing on my face with a huge grin. The man pulled out the woman and sat on my tummy. He shoved his cock in between my tits back and forth like it was a hand. I have never done these positions before. The woman sat on my face and scarfed the strap on down my mouth. I tasted myself all over. Before long the man wears at finishes. His seed covered my fface and chin.


End file.
